


Through His Eyes

by cjoycoolio



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, SaruMi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata and Fushimi misinterpret each other's relationships. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacupsofcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupsofcoffee/gifts).



> This was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy this! Actual prompt: _Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, College AU with we-both-think-it's-unrequited-love pining._

 College was something Fushimi Saruhiko never had in mind but it was definitely a way to get away from his negligent parents. He learned he didn’t hate it. The classes were interesting and his classmates were just fun to observe especially one student in his Psychology class. An auburn haired boy named Yata Misaki. He was loud, obnoxious and always asked the dumbest questions. Fushimi didn’t know how that made him so appealing but something about the way he talked was so pure and honest he found it a bit endearing as he found it entertaining.

 Today the teacher was lecturing about the ID, Ego and SuperEgo and the subconscious and conscious layers of the brain. Fushimi wasn’t a bit surprised when all of the sudden the auburn haired boy raised his hand.

The professor sighs. “Yes Yata?”

“But professor. If your mind can control your body why can’t it control the subconscious?” Yata asks in a curious tone.

The professor looks at Yata with utter disbelief because he literally went over this just a few minutes ago. “Would someone like to answer Yata’s question?”

A group of students rose their hands to answer the question. The professor eyes one male student and smiles smugly.

“Yes Fushimi. Care to explain why the subconscious can’t be controlled?”

“Unlike the conscious, the subconscious is where you’re unaware of certain habits that transcend -”

 Yata couldn’t help but glare at Fushimi. He hated when the male answered his questions, making him feel so dumb in front of the class. He hated also how the male made the answer so dam easy to understand. However, as much as he hated Fushimi acting all smart he also was rather transfixed. The way the male spoke was alluring. His words flowed and it was rather mesmerizing to hear. Yata hated that he didn’t hate when Fushimi speaks.

“Wonderful response, Fushimi. Thank you so much for your detailed explanation. I hope you all learned from him" he states rather proudly. He smiles at him and gives him a nod of approval before turning towards the boy who asked the question. "Do you understand now, Yata?” The professor asks.

Yata nods his head. “Yea. Thanks.”

“Very well. I shall continue” The professor says before returning back to his lecture.

Fushimi stuck his tongue out at Yata whom returned with a glare and a flip of his finger.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until after class did Yata give Fushimi a piece of his mind.

“Why do you always do that?” Yata says in irritation.

“Do what?” Fushimi asks.

“Act all smart and make me look like an idiot”.

“Yata. You do that yourself with your idiotic questions”.

Yata playfully punches Fushimi’s arm. “Shut up. They’re not idiotic.”

“To an idiot of course they don’t sound idiotic. To normal people like me and the rest of the class, they do” Fushimi states as he continues walking down the hall towards his dorm.

“Oi. Saru. Stop calling me an idiot!” Yata shouts angrily.

“You make it so easy, Mi-sa-ki” Fushimi teases with a smirk.

Yata grabs Fushimi’s shirt and starts to shake him “You lil ba-”

“Oi Yata! You coming?” a voice calls all from behind the pair.

They both turn to find Kamamoto Rikio, Yata’s best friend and roommate.

Yata let’s go of Fushimi’s shirt and smiles widely at his friend. “Ya. I’m comin. See you around Saru” he says before sticking out his tongue immaturely at him and running to catch up with Kamamoto.

 Fushimi dusts off his shirt as if it was infected before watching the auburn hair boy run towards Kamamoto. He clenches his fist and turns back around towards the dorms. He knew that Yata would never look at him that way and it killed him. He always admired the boy from afar, watching him closely, observing his habits. It wasn’t until he spoke out to one of his idiotic questions did the two actually interact with each other. The pair didn’t really consider each other friends nor did they consider each other enemies. They were more like acquaintances.

  However, some part of Fushimi wanted more than that. Fushimi always saw how Yata acted around Kamamoto and wondered what about him did Yata find so appealing. For one thing the male was not your average body size. He has a habit of eating whenever he can and the male’s hair is just obnoxious. Fushimi’s certain he dyed it himself and that it wasn’t his natural hair color. He huffs in utter disgust just thinking about him. Fushimi sighs as he walks to his dorm to study and do his homework. 

* * *

  It happened by chance really. Yata was just walking to the cafeteria from his last class. He didn’t mean to spy on them. Really it wasn’t his fault that his Psychology teacher, Professor Munakata Reisi, has his door creaked open. He was in the room with none other Fushimi Saruhiko. Yata couldn’t believe his eyes. He could see through the crack that Munakata seemed to be rather close to Fushimi, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Yata held in a gasp. Fushimi and the professor had this sort of relationship? It now made sense to him why the professor always picked Fushimi in class.

   He didn’t really understand what they were saying but suddenly he then heard laughter. Both of them were laughing. Yata had never heard Fushimi laugh before. He could easily distinguish his because Professor Munakata likes to laugh and crack jokes in his lecture that no one finds funny. That was beside the point though. Fushimi was laughing. He was actually laughing and Yata was entranced. He could just hear the joy in his voice and hated to admit that he was rather annoyed that he wasn’t the one making the male laugh. It was no secret that Yata found the boy perfect in every sense of the word. Yata just knew that Fushimi could never like him the way he did. He always mocks him and teases him. Plus it was now clear to Yata that Fushimi obviously was in sort of scandalous relationship with Professor Munakata. Yata was about to leave when the door swings open.

“Oh Yata. How perfect” Munakata says with a smile when he spots the boy standing before his door.

Fushimi looks indifferent. “What are you doing here?”

“I..was. I..” Yata stutters in embarrassment.

“No matter. Yata. I’ve noticed you’ve been struggling with my class and well he right here is my prize student” he says as he ruffles Fushimi’s hair.

“I see that” Yata says with a bit of attitude. “Your point?”

“He’s now your new tutor” Munakata states with a smirk.

Both boys look at their professor in complete and utter shock.

“WHAT?”

“EH?”

“You see you need to improve your grades in order to pass this class, Yata” Munakata explains.

“What do I get from this?” Fushimi states in disdain. As much as he wanted to get close to Yata. This is not what he had in mind. He didn’t think he’d be able to control himself in closed places. It’s the reason he never approached him whenever he saw him alone.

Munakata chuckles. ‘’If you don’t then I’ll tell everyone about our rel-”

 “Okay! I’ll do it” Fushimi shouts to not let Yata hear the end of the sentence. However, Yata heard enough of it to understand what Professor Munakata was going to say. He didn’t want to believe that Fushimi and Munakata were _like that_ but that almost statement was confirmation. He was just in utter shock that Fushimi literally had to push him out of the way to get him to move.

“Get out of the way, Idiot” Fushimi says.

Yata snaps out of it and he stumbles forward from the push.

“Have fun boys. See you for dinner tomorrow, Saruhiko” Munakata says as he watches the two boy leave his office.

Fushimi flips his professor off before Munakata laughs and shuts the door. Yata sighs. “Guess you’re my tutor now”.

“I guess so” Fushimi states with a sigh of his own. Yata starts to walk to the cafeteria solemly. He was still in a shock of what he had witness just a few seconds ago.

* * *

 

Fushimi felt rather uncomfortable now that he and Yata were alone. Plus he also felt anger at his Professor for his dam threat.  He clicks his tongue. He’ll get him back for this somehow.

“I..You know.. I just happen to be walking by. I... w-wasn’t spying on you and Profes-”

“Just stop right there. If you think what I think you are thinking get your idiotic mind out of the gutter. “

“B-but you and he and...”

“Just drop it, Yata. Stop thinking what I think you’re thinking. Just forget what you heard or saw or whatever. It’s none of your business” Fushimi states with a pointed look.

Yata stops walking and turns to face Fushimi. “Look. Okay. I get it. But what you’re doing with him is wro-”

“Are you fucking kidding me? What part of ‘get your mind out of the gutter’ and ‘drop it’ did you not get?” Fushimi shouts at him. He then groans before dragging him out of the hallway since people are starting to stare. He takes him outside to a secluded place away from people. It’s a place he goes to whenever he wants some peace and quiet.

Yata was confused as to where he was being taken to but allows Fushimi to pull him along.

Fushimi then lets go of his wrist harshly and glares at him. “You’re a fucking idiot. You realize that people are totally going to misinterpret what you said back there. You’re so stupid.”

Yata grabs his shirt and growls. “I’m stupid? I’m fucking stupid? You’re fucking dating a professor!”

Fushimi literally was seething in anger. He never once thought Yata would be this fucking dumb. He understood though that what he had witness does seem to be rather strange. Either way though Fushimi had to knock some sense in Yata. Literally. So he headbutts him.

Yata yelps in pain as he stumbles backwards and falls on his ass.

Fushimi huffs. “You are so fucking dumb. Munakata is my fucking cousin. We have Friday night dinner together. It’s been a family tradition since we were little. Plus what we were doing was talking about what happened last Friday. But that’s beside the point. Why the hell do you care if I was dating him?”

Yata eyes widen in realization. Now it became clear why they were so close to each other. "But why don't you want anyone to know that he is your cousin?" Yata asks.

Fushimi groans. "Because idiot. Everyone thinks I would get special treatment. Plus he doesn't want anyone to think he plays favorites. And you didn't answer my question. Why do you care if I was dating him?"

Yata scoffs.  “Because if it was the case. It would be wrong!”

“You don’t have a say in who I date, Yata. Hell I don’t know why you care since you have Kamamoto. Your big buddy.  The one whom you’re always with. Aren’t you two dating?”

“Y-you think Kamamoto and I are d-dating?” He says in utter disbelief.

Fushimi glares. “Well aren’t you?”

Yata fulls on laughs his head off. Fushimi glares at Yata, not understanding what was so funny.

Yata finally calms down after a few minutes. “Sorry. That was just too funny. There is no way I’d date Kamamoto. He’s my best friend. Plus he has a girlfriend” he explains before he realizes something. “Wait why do you care if I was dating Kamamoto?”

“W-what? W-who says I c-care who you d-date?” Fushimi stutters in embarrassment. He was completely caught off guard and couldn’t articulate his words like he usually could.

Yata gets up from the floor. He looks so utterly confused. He eyes the male warily “You’re lying. Tell me the truth, Saru. Why do you care?”

“I don’t. It just seemed that you two were you know close. You always hanged out and I see the way you look at him” Fushimi says as he shifts his gaze to the ground.

Yata couldn’t help but find this side of Fushimi rather endearing. He never saw him look so vulnerable and embarrassed. He chuckles. “I never thought I’d ever see this side of you” Yata teases.

Fushimi flushes pink. “S-shut up”

Yata smiles widely. “It's cute.”

Fushimi pouts. “I’m not cute,... idiot”

“You are cute, Saru” Yata says as he takes the boy’s hand. “And I like it” he admits with a flush of his own cheeks.

“You’re blushing” Fushimi says with a smirk a few seconds later when he realizes the male’s reddened cheeks.

“Oi. Shut up, Saru” Yata says with a pout.

“Make me” Fushimi says smugly.

“Fine. I will”  Yata says before grabbing Fushimi’s face and pressing his lips against his in a sudden kiss.

Fushimi’s eyes widen in shock before he closes them seconds later as he easily melts into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Yata's waist as he pulls him deeper into the kiss. The pair was so wrapped in the moment they didn't even realize someone was there with their phone out.

Munakata was about to shout out Fushimi’s name to tell him he left his backpack in his office when he finds the pair kissing each other. He couldn’t help but snicker to himself before he pulls out his phone and snaps a photo. This Friday’s dinner is going to be a fun one.

Misunderstandings were made by both of them but now that they were brought together it was clear to them that through the other's eyes they see themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
